Relevant Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting whether an apparatus is coupled to a patient. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system, method, and apparatus for detecting whether an apparatus, for example an infusion pump or a dialysis machine, is coupled to a patient using one or more electric-field sensors.
Description of Related Art
Using a pump to infuse fluid into a patient generally requires tubing and a fluid delivery device (e.g., catheter, cannula, IV, etc.) be used to infuse the fluid into the patient. Despite the best efforts of professionals and caregivers (e.g., doctors, nurses, technicians, nurse practitioners, etc.), the tube through which the fluid is being infused may inadvertently become disconnected from the patient. The pump may continue to pump the fluids even though the patient is no longer connected, which, not only wastes fluid, but prevents the patient from receiving the much needed fluid. In the case of a hemodialysis pump, either the tube being used to pump blood from the patient, the tube being used to pump blood back into the patient, or both tubes may inadvertently become disconnected from the patient.